Angry Mom
Details *'Title:' 앵그리 맘 / Aenggeuri Mam *'Genre:' Family, drama, human, school *'Episodes:' 16 *'Broadcast network:' MBC *'Broadcast period:' 2015-Mar-18 to 2015-May-07 *'Air time:' Wednesday & Thursday 22:00 *'Original Soundtrack:' Angry Mom OST Synopsis Jo Kang Ja was once a legendary badass in her teenage days—and as a Busan girl, she would have been extra rough-and-tumble. Daughter to a sashimi-restaurant-owner mother who loves to swear and a father with a rap sheet for fighting, Kang Ja inherits her parents’ penchant for cursing, quick temper, and sashimi knife skills. As a young mother, she is the kind of person who prefers dramas to news or current events. But when she finds out that her daughter, Oh Ah Ran, is being victimized by bullies at school, she decides to do something about it directly, and what ensues is a positive, "upbeat and poignant” story that seeks to highlight trouble spots in South Korea’s educational system. --''Dramabeans'' User/Viewer Ratings Cast ;Main Cast *Kim Hee Sun as Jo Kang Ja / Jo Bang Wool (Ah Ran's mother) *Ji Hyun Woo as Park Noh Ah *Kim Yoo Jung as Oh Ah Ran (Kang Ja's daughter) People around Jo Kang Ja *Im Hyung Joon as Oh Jin Sang (Kang Ja's husband) *Go Soo Hee as Han Gong Joo (Kang Ja's friend) *Kim Ji Young as Kang Ja's mother-in-law *Kim Seul Ki (김슬기) as Jong Man *Seo Nam Yong (서남용) as Sang Man People around Park Noh Ah *Jun Gook Hwan as Park Jin Ho (Noh Ah's father) *Kang Moon Young as Do Yoon Hee Grade 2 Class 3 Students *Yoon Ye Joo as Jin Yi Kyung (Ah Ran's best friend) *Baro as Hong Sang Tae (Chairman Hwang's son) *Ji Soo as Go Bok Dong *Lizzy as Wang Jung Hee *Seo Ji Hee as Hwang Min Joo *Choi Ye Seul (최예슬) as Ahn Tae Hee *Jung Shin Hye (정신혜) as Hwang Song Hee *Han Se Yun (한세연) as Na Do Hee People at Myung Sung Foundation *Park Young Kyu as Chairman Hong Sang Bok *Kim Tae Hoon as Do Jung Woo *Park Geun Hyung as Kang Soo Chan (Do Jung Woo's biological father) *Oh Yoon Ah as Joo Ae Yeon (Chairman Hong's secretary) *Kim Hee Won as Ahn Dong Chil *Kim Byung Choon as Oh Dal Bong (head teacher of Myung Sung High School) *Yoon So Yoon (윤소윤) as teacher Yeo *Park Hee Jin as Kim Shin Ja ;Others *Kim Seo Ra as Han Mi Joo (Sang Tae's mother) *Kim Young Chul as English teacher (cameo, ep 8) *Kang Sung Min as Prosecutor Kang (cameo, ep 15-16) *So Hee Jung as Yi Kyung's mother *Park Sun Woo as Lawyer Oh *Lee Jong Goo as Mr Kim (restaurant owner) *Huh Jung Bum as Joon Ho *Ahn Sang Tae as homeroom teacher *Won Duk Hyun as Ahn Bum (Dong Chil's younger brother) *Jang Sung Won *Heo Dong Won Production Credits *'Chief Producer:' Han Hee *'Producer:' Yoo Hyun Jong *'Director:' Choi Byung Gil *'Screenwriter:' Kim Ban Di Recognitions *'2015 MBC Drama Awards:' **Top 10 Stars Award (Kim Hee Sun) **Top 10 Stars Award (Kim Yoo Jung) **Best Supporting Actor, Miniseries (Kim Hee Won) Episode Ratings See Angry Mom/Episode Ratings External Links *Official site *Daum Movie site Category:KDrama Category:KDrama2015 Category:MBC Category:Family Category:Drama Category:School